


Athanasia Al Ghul

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [24]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Just a story through Athanasia's eyes.





	Athanasia Al Ghul

June 2019

Everyone was clearly shocked. 

But Athanasia was pissed. Selina Kyle stood in front of her and her siblings and told them that she was pregnant.

And that they were going to have another sibling. Because it was her Baba and Selina's kid.

"No." Athanasia said.

"Asia, let me explain, please." Her baba said. He stepped towards her. 

"No." She moved away.

Selina walked on to her and bent down. "Listen, this baby isn't going to replace Damian. We all miss him very much and no one can fill the hole he left in our hearts." She said.

Athanasia shook her head. "I understand that," she looked over at her Baba, "but I don't understand is why you cheated on Oummi!" She yelled. 

"Athanasia, calm down." Dick put his hand on her shoulder.

"She's right though." Jason said.

"I do not always agree with Jason but I do with Athanasia." Cass added.

"No offense but it is kinda shitty to cheat on your wife just because she took off after seeing her son being killed by a clone of him." Tim nodded.

"Kids…" Bruce started.

Selina stepped back. "Well I'm not explaining it to your kids." 

"Explain what?" Tim asked.

Bruce sighed. "You all were trained to be detectives… nevermind. Talia knows that me and Selina are in a relationship." 

Selina nodded. "She really does since it would be weird for my girlfriend not to know I'm dating her husband." 

Athanasia looked up at Selina. So her Baba was betraying her Oummi. "Okay." She whispered.

"What??" Her older siblings all said.

"You could have told us, we're family." 

"What the fuck, how did we not know this. Wait does this mean Oummi is a furry?" 

"I might be a detective but I don't care about your love life." 

Alina was the one to speak. She had been silent the whole time. "You guy didn't know that Daddy likes kissing Talia and Selina? And that Talia and Selina like kissing each other?" 

"How'd you know?" Selina asked.

"I saw you guys kissing a lot in the cave. Alfred took me back upstairs." Alina said.

Athanasia frowned.

"In the cave? Really Bruce?" Jason groaned.

Everyone laughed. Because it was funny. 

Athanasia laughed too. But she was lying. She didn't find it funny. She didn't want to laugh.

But she was relieved that at least her Baba wasn't betraying her Oummi.

August 2019

"Happy birthday, Miss Athanasia." Alfred said to her as she entered the kitchen.

Athanasia blinked at him. It was August 9th. Her and Damian's birthday. She was thirteen.

"I invited young miss Maps and young miss Little over. Miss Sasha may also come by. Shall I invite anyone else?" 

Athanasia frowned. "Invite them for what?" 

"Your party. I know these are hard times however I believe a small party with your close friends might lift your spirits." 

"I suppose that is fine." 

"And your aunt and cousin sent gifts that I doubt your father will not approve of. I shall bring them up to your room later." 

Athanasia nodded as he handed her a plate of waffles.

The party was at six at night. Sasha ended up coming. 

Nell and Maps didn't know about Athanasia's nightlife. However they were good friends despite that.

"I'm surprised you aren't having a bigger party since your dad is Bruce Wayne." Nell remarked.

Athanasia shrugged. "My family is a party on their own." 

"Wowie. This place is so old. I bet there are plenty of old passages and what not." Maps said.

"Maybe. Anyway here we are. The dining room. And just a warning… my family is a bit much. And with Damian and my Oummi being gone.." 

"It's okay, Asia. Let's just have fun. I'm sure we can throw a bigger party when Damian gets better." Maps said.

"Yeah! With a huge cake!" Nell hugged Athanasia.

Athanasia smiled and pushed open the door. 

Cass and Steph were already bugging Tim. Dick was holding Mar'i with Roy behind them. Lian was running around, chasing Alfred the cat. Jason was talking to Alfred. Silena was chatting with Holly, Bette, and Kate. Maggie was petting Ace and Titus. And her Baba was holding a small box.

"Your mom sent this." He said as he handed it to her.

Athanasia forced a smile. "Great." 

By the end of the day Athanasia had received many gifts. Cass and Steph got her a rainbow maxi dress. Tim gave her headphones that had a Wendy the Werewolf Slayer logo on one side and a crossbow on the other side. Dick and Roy got her a set of oil paints. Jason got her both a Red Hood and a Redbird plushie. Silena gave her a kitten she decided to name Samirah. Holly got her a headband with cat ears. Bette got her a set of throwing knives that she stated were decorative. Alfred gave her a pair of silk gloves. Kate and Maggie got her a shirt with a lesbian pun involving a bee on it. Nell got her a Redbird shirt. Maps gave her a sketchbook. Her Baba gave her a pair of sneakers that had little stars on them. Aunt Nyssa sent her a set of poisons. Mara sent a knife. 

And her Oummi sent a necklace and a letter.

Athanasia threw them back in the box and under her bed.

September 2019

Athanasia was already having a bad day. Alfred had already bandage her hand from when she broke a glass.

It was a bad day.

A knock came at her door. Probably Alfred coming to check on her. 

Athanasia opened it.

"Athanasia…" Talia reached out her hand.

Athanasia hit her hand away. "Go away! I hate you!" She screamed before she slammed the door.

Talia knocked again. "Athanasia, please. My baby bird, please. I brought Damian back. He's alive."

She opened the door.

"He's alive?"

"Yes. He's downstairs."

Athanasia looked up at her and frowned. "Why did you leave me behind?"

"Because it wasn't safe. And you needed a home and a family."

"I needed you!" Athanasia threw her hands in the air.

"I am so sorry." Her Oummi hugged her.

Athanasia let out a sob.

"I'm here. I won't leave again. I promise." Talia said.

November 2019

Helena was tiny. Athanasia looked at her tiny sister.

"She's so tiny." Athanasia whispered.

Selina laughed. 

"And so cute!" Alina popped her little head between Athanasia and Selina. 

"Asia, do you want to hold her?" Selina asked.

Athanasia nodded as Selina handed her Helena.

She smiled. Things were better now. Things were good now.


End file.
